1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to a service providing system and a data providing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist control systems, control apparatuses, and control programs that enable information processing apparatuses such as printers to use electronic data stored in a storage service on a network for various purposes (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-73358).
A related-art data conversion-output function for converting electronic data received from an external service into output data such as print data and outputting the output data is intended for use in a network of a private environment such as an office environment.
Accordingly, unlike the provision of services by, for example, a cloud environment, the data conversion-output function is not intended to control the provision of a service depending on recipients of the service such as users, organizations, and companies.
Thus, with the related-art data conversion-output function, it is difficult to control the provision of a service depending on recipients of the service. The provision of a service by a cloud environment is an example of a service providing method or technology.